Dance Shoes
by aquajen468
Summary: This is about Ashley A. She lives in NY, and is persuing a career in dance. If you read please review. Rated T because of mild language.
1. Chapter 1

If you read it please review.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything!

Ashley Armbrewster found herself once again sitting in a doctor's office, preparing for the worst. She had gotten two other opinions, and they had both been the same, but as the saying goes the third time is the charm. She had seen Dr. Peters, Dr. Jenkings, and now Dr. Roberts. They were three of the highest qualified doctors New York.

She liked Dr. Roberts immediately, he had made her feel at ease, and she trusted him, and she did not trust a lot of people. Dr. Roberts came back into the examination room with a grave look on his face.

"Miss Armbrewster, your ankle has not healed as we would have liked. Your subtalar joint, and true ankle joint are still compressed . . . ."

After the word compressed Ashley had stopped listening. She immediately burst into tears.

In between sobs she yelled "I can not believe it, I'm 20 years old! 20! I am supposed to be at my prime, not fucking retiring"

"I am sorry but if you want to walk when your 30, I suggest you give up dance." He finished.

_She kindly, or as nice as she could,_ thanked the doctor and left. It was pouring outside, and of course Ashley hadn't brought an umbrella. She walked to the side walk and tried hailing a cab. She was unsuccessful for five full minutes. Finally one she was drenched a cab came, she climbed in and said to the driver "Fifth and Larpenter please."

The sights of New York flew by, but she was lost in thought. She had been in dance classes for as long as she could remember. Her mother first enrolled in her in Madame Chere class when she was 4. Through out the years she learned tap, jazz, hip-hop and her favorite ballet. Dance was the one thing she accelerated at through her life.

She trained everyday for two hours a day, until she was 17. At age 17 she had received the most important letter in her life. She still had the letter carefully folded up in her ballet bag, she knew it by heart.

_Dear Miss Armbrewster_

_We are pleased to welcome you to . . . ._That was all she had gotten through before celebrating. She had made it into the prestigious American Ballet Company. And now all her dreams of becoming the next Anna Pavlova, were smashed.

"What the hell can I do with my life now?" She thought as she paid the cabdriver.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

If you read this, please review. Becasue I love them!

Anything with _italic's _is someones thoughts

"Hey, Mom and Dad it's me, um . . . I was just calling to say that Dr. Roberts agreed with the other Doctors. So basically I am done. Um . . . call me back as soon as you get this". Ashley clicked off her phone. She walked into the small apartment she shared with her boyfriend, glanced around to make sure he was not home, and then broke down sobbing.

Ashley cried for a good hour and then fell into a troubled sleep. She woke to her phone ringing, by the time she found her cell phone it was blinking meaning she had missed the call. When Ashley saw the phone number she recognized it immediately a number that she had come to love and loath, "Hello Ashley, this is Brenda with ABC. We were wondering how your doctors appointment went. Please call us back as soon as possible. Bye-bye".

"_How do you think it went_, _Brenda this specialist said I should be the prima ballerina". God I hate her_.

For the second time that day she looked into a mirror, however this time she was horrified to see the girl staring back. Her gorgeous blond hair was stringy and was plastered to her head. Her mascara had run onto her cheeks and her eyes were bloodshot from crying. "_Whoah"_ thought Ashley "_I look awful_". With that she went into the bathroom and took a twenty minute shower, she had relaxed considerably after the shower. "Might as well leave as a knockout" she said to herself. She walked into the closet and looked though her wardrobe. After five minutes she had assembled the perfect outfit. She looked into the mirror and this time was pleased with her appearance. She wore black stilettos, a pair of blue jeans, and topped it off with a black fitted jacket.

Might as well get this done with Ashley thought, she grabbed an umbrella and headed out the door. Thankfully the apartment was in walking distance of ABC, so she didn't have to wait for a cab. It took ten minutes to walk to her destination. Silently she walked up the stairs to the place that she had called home for the last 5 years, the American Ballet Company.

"Ash, how was the doctor's," a voice called out.

Ashley quickly turned around and had every intention of telling the person to mind their own business, but then saw that it was her boyfriend, Quinton. Quinton Rodan was her boyfriend of two and a half years. Two and a half years beat Ashley's previous longest relationship bye 2 years; she usually got bored with a boy within 3 dates, then she would simply toss him out. She thought they worked perfectly together. This was new for Ashley, as she did not get along with many people.

"Hey," Ashley said and she hugged him tightly and whispered. "The doctor said that I am done."

"Oh, Ash... I am so incredibly sorry." He whispered back as he held her close.

"Ashley, you are back!" exclaimed a girl named Nora Meren, and then added icily. "I wasn't expecting you back so soon". Nora was 18 years old, she had not been accepted to ABC this year, she would make it in next year because she was a great dancer.

"_Be nice. Be nice_" Ashley thought silently. She hated Nora with a passion; they had a little run in a few months ago, and it had not ended well. "Nora, I didn't expect you to um . . . to see you here either. I didn't know they were holding auditions today," Ashley responded with an even icier tone.

"Oh please, Ashley! Everyone here knows that you are done except for you. Oh and by the way since your spot in the program just opened up they gave it to me." Nora then plastered on a fake smile

"What!" screamed Ashley.

"What!" Nora said mimicking her. She then added harshly "Did you really think that ABC was going to carry a gimp around for more then two months? Face it you're a has-been now. But on the bright side you can always tell your kids or grandkids that you got into ABC. That is if you can stop crying long enough to tell them the sad story."

"You know what Nora, I am not going to stoop to your level. So congrats on getting in, but just a FYI, I got in a year younger then you." With that Ashley walked into Brenda Cordea's office. "Brenda I guess you heard too. I am finished, and since you already gave my spot to Nora-I-am-a-bitch-Meren; I don't feel the need to turn in my resignation. So this is good-bye, so bye." Without waiting for a response Ashley turned on her heels and stormed off.

"Ashley wait" called Quinton. He ran to catch up with her. "Ashley don't you think that was just a little disrespectful."

"On their part YES" responded Ashley. Then added icily when she saw Quinton's expression; "unless of course you were referring to me."

"Ashley, Brenda has been your mentor for the past five years. And Nora is new and needs guidance"

"What?"

"All I am saying is that you are overreacting just a little bit."

"Overreacting, Quinton just in case you missed something I was the one who found out that my dance career was over. So could you do me a favor and shut the fuck up." Just then Ashley's phone started ringing, before she answered it she turned on her heals and stalked off, leaving Quinton standing on the stairs.

"Hello Darling, we called as soon as we got your message. How are you? Oh we bought you a plane ticket home."

"I am not doing good, but . . . a plane ticket?."

"Well we are going to go on a vacation to give you time to recuperate. So go home and pack some clothes, because your flight leaves in 4 hours. Oh darling one last thing, is Quinn coming along, because if he is we will book him a ticket too?"

"No, mom he can't take the time off." Replied Ashley giving Quinn a look that could kill.

"Well that is too bad. Pick up your ticket at gate 18 at JFK. We love you and will see you soon."

"Love ya." Ashley continued walking back to the apartment. When was the last time she went on a vacation. It most have been the summer before she had gone accepted to ABC. She walked up to the 7th floor and unlocked the door of the apartment. She went to the bedroom to find her suitcases. What the hell should she pack she thought. She decided on 5 pairs of jeans, 10 tank tops, 5 t-shirts, 2 dresses, 4 skirts and 3 pairs of shorts, tennis shoes, sandals, and a pair of black boots. Just as Ashley was about to leave the apartment she remembered Quinton. She looked at her watch and estimated that Quinton would be at practice for another three hours. She grabbed a piece of paper and quickly wrote a note.

_Quin_

_My Mom and Dad but me a plane ticket home. They think it is best if a come home for a week or two to help we recuperate. My flight leaves at 5:00 tonight from JFK. My cell phone as alway, will be on. So call me when you get back from work, no matter what time! We need to talk. Have a nice day tomorrow!_

_Love ya_

_Ashley._

Ashley thought of writing a longer note, but then noticed the time and ran out the door.

Next chapter you get to meet her family! Tyler, Meghan and her Parents.


End file.
